The present inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices and methods for fabricating the same, and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices including an opening filled with a conductive layer and methods for fabricating the same.
Semiconductor devices have advantages of lightness, miniaturization, multifunction and/or low costs, and are widely used in a variety of electronic industries. Memory devices for storing data, logic devices for processing data, and/or hybrid devices capable of simultaneously performing a variety of functions are examples of semiconductor devices used in industry.
As the electronics industry is generally highly advanced, demand has increased for high integration of semiconductor devices. In a deposition process of a conductive material on a fine pattern for forming a conductive layer, however, several problems may occur, which are caused by an insufficient process margin. Thus, it may become more difficult to form a semiconductor device. In addition, demand for high speed operation of semiconductor devices has also increased with the advancement of the electronic industry. Thus, much research has gone into meeting the demands for high integration and/or the high speed operation of semiconductor devices.